respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Shotgun
(separately during the Trial 1 of Summer Camp 2) • (through the Summer Camp Gun Collection) • (through 2015 Top Event Weapons) • (through the The Big and Bright Easter Egg • (separately during Trial 3 of Easter Egg Hunt 3) • (separately during Trial 3 of Archery Tournament (Event)) • Tier 12 of Trial 1 in Summer Camp 5 • (during Trial 4 of Summer Camp 6) |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 6 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Shotgun|currency = Paid}} HS1.png|Hunter Shotgun In Menu. HS2.png|Hunter Shotgun Equipped View. HunterRifleCloseUp.jpg|A closer look at the Hunter Shotgun being held by a player. Rishgettingthehuntershotgun.jpg|Hunter Shotgun As Prize From Easter Egg Hunt 2 Event. imagehunting.jpg|The "Hunter Shotgun" in Real Life. imagtrbse.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (1) imagebdrg.jpeg|The weapon's reload animation (2) The Hunter Shotgun is a shotgun that was first introduced in the Easter Holiday Update (2015). The Hunter Shotgun is an exclusive event weapon won by finishing tier 15 in the Easter Egg Hunt 2 Event. It could also be bought for during Trial 1 of Summer Camp 2 or could be bought in the Summer Camp Gun Collection. Strategy This gun is a unique shotgun! It doesn't need to pump so you can get shots faster than other shotguns, it has the longest Range out of all shotguns, the Damage is great, capable of 1 shot killing enemies in very close range like the normal Shotgun and 2-3 shot killing at mid-range like the Revolver. It also has decent Accuracy, however, if your opponent is proficient at dodging, you'll have a hard time hitting him. Another disadvantage of this gun is the small magazine size, and because the pumping is transferred over to the reload, it is slow. Had enough of getting killed by this weapon? Learn to counter it here. Weapon Analysis 'Advantages:' * It has the longest Range compared to the other shotguns. * Pretty good amount of Damage, as it is able to kill a player at mid-range in 2 shots. * Quite a fast rate of fire due to you not needing to pump. * Good Accuracy and Agility. * Fire rate can be increased by 10% with the Impaler's Pants while the Damage can be increased by 50% with the S.F. Headset and 20% by Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket. * Health can be greatly increased by 40% by wearing 'Manmax' Bandana with Poison Hunter Pants. 'Disadvantages:' * Reload is quite slow as you insert one shell at a time, so you reload 6 shells but you also have to pump before getting the next round. * Low ammo capacity (6). * Damage decreases as Range increases. * Is convincingly outclassed by the Aristocrat's Shotgun. * Difficult to counter while reloading at close range. * Difficult to hit enemies with high Agility. * Its Damage can be reduced by Biker Pants, Leprechaun's Hat and Medic Jacket by 20%, 30% and 30% respectively. Video Trivia * This weapon is possibly a hybrid of the Winchester M1887 and SPAS-12 shotguns, with slight modifications, such as the ability to fire semi-automatic. *It has the same stats as the Stake Launcher. * This is the first lever action weapon in the game. * It has the longest range out of all Shotguns. * Similar to the Automatic Shotgun, Plasma Shotgun, Splasher Shotgun and Parade Shotgun, it doesn't need to pump before shooting the next round. * Killing other players wearing any part of the Easter Bunny Set or Warrior Bunny Kit during the Easter Egg Hunt 2 will reward you with 1 Gold (2 with Double Gold Booster). * Farming Gold after completing Event was much easier with this weapon as it is a mid-close range weapon, unlike the Hunter Rifle, which is a sniper. * The Hunter Shotgun has the same reload animation as the Thumper, but faster. *In the 3.0.0. update, the Hunter Shotgun had its front grip moved to the barrel of the weapon. However, the shop shows the grip still on the handguard of the weapon. This glitch is patched. *The weapon returned during the Easter Egg Hunt 3 in a bundle and during the third trial separately, two years after its previous appearance. Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:3 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons